Lactate dehydrogenase from mouse muscle has been fragmented into small peptides by chemical and enzymatic procedures. These peptides are being purified by gel filtration and ion-exchange chromatography. Amino acid sequences of some pure peptides are being determined. Thus far, more than one third of the 330 residues have been sequenced.